<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess Who's Coming to Dinner - The Dating Game by spacegypsy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682730">Guess Who's Coming to Dinner - The Dating Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1'>spacegypsy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, not a dinner date. Vala plans dinner.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner date apparently is not forthcoming as far as Daniel is concerned. Vala on the other hand is quite sure about this dinner date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guess Who's Coming to Dinner - The Dating Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vala, you should be asleep. We have a long day tomorrow."</p><p>"I just wanted to plan our date."</p><p>"Okay, not gonna happen." Daniel lifted the P-90 slightly as though he were only adjusting its position. The moonlight was all that was needed for Vala to get the message.</p><p>"Hmph!"</p><p>"I'm on watch. Go away, you're distracting me."</p><p>"Yes, well, I'm sure the trees and rocks are going to be morphing into some kind of monster to come and get us! And those adorable little moon flowers will grow teeth to nibble at your toes." She plopped down on a boulder, crossed her arms over her knees, and raised her eyes to the back of his head. "There's no one on this moon, Daniel." She ignored his attempt to ignore her and continued to annoy him. "I can't decide on what movie to see. And, besides, we haven't compromised on which restaurant for our date."</p><p>"Not a date."</p><p>"I disagree."</p><p>"Of course you do." Daniel took a few steps away from her and scanned the surrounding area carefully.</p><p>"Before we left I searched the internet for date ideas. I like the one where the man cooks a romantic dinner at his place. We could skip the movie. We'll only have a few hours when we get back, as our date is scheduled for that evening. What can you cook?"</p><p>"We are not having a date. We are certainly not having a date the night we get back. There is no romantic cooked meal involved. I simply said I'd take you to dinner."</p><p>"You said you'd take me to dinner, Thursday. We get back Thursday. And it is a date. When a man who's interested in a woman who is interested in the man asks her to dinner, it's a date. You can't cancel, because when a man who's interested in a woman who is interested in the man cancels the date the woman gets her feelings hurt. You don't want that, Daniel. I'm very fragile."</p><p>His sigh was heavy on the night breeze.</p><p>"So. What are you cooking?"</p><p>"Cheerios."</p><p>"I love Cheerios! It's a date!" She hopped up, coming to stand beside him.</p><p>"It's not a date." He turned to scowl at her upturned face. "It's not on Thursday. And even if I was interested, and I am not saying I am, I wouldn't ask you on a date because we work together."</p><p>"Pfft! You call this work? I'm so disappointed in you. Will you pick me up at my quarters to take me to your place?"</p><p>"No. Not Thursday, or Monday or any other day. We are not now or ever having a romantic dinner."</p><p>Vala leaned over and kissed his cheek. "What wine goes with Cheerios?"</p><p>End ~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>